Zer0
by dmmbjbengaged
Summary: Zero is an alien who was being tested on T2 and still currently lives there and thrives as the animal she is. Zero comes along and promises Riddick safety if he will help her. Rated M for later
1. Prelude

Hey Guys! I know I am still creating Number 9 but I really want to create another story called Zer0. It's not that I have this obsession with numbers I just feel like it makes test subjects more realistic and bad ass. Don't ask why though because I am still not 100% sure why though myself lol.

Zero is an alien who was being tested on T2 and still currently lives there and thrives as the animal she is. Riddick comes along and promises her safety if she will help them skip the planet together.

Prelude

(Zero's POV)

"Such a lonely day and its mine. The most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day should be band. Its a day that I cant stand...Commence guitar!" I sighed. This song is the story of my life. I wonder if there is anyone else like me out there. I ask myself this everyday and wonder why haven't they come looking for me. Oh, right, maybe because I was there test subject for a few good years.

I sat back in the office looking at old records just like I did everyday. I read or rather attempted to read the old files that had my number on it. I was never good at reading and the reasoning behind this was I was never taught. If it weren't for 500 year old music I don't think I would even be able to speak. I am slowly trying to teach myself how to read. I don't think I would be possible if I didn't have eidetic memory, but what is the use of having eidetic memory if the only memoirs you have are not that helpful. Well, they are helpful in a sense that it helps me remember how to take on the beasts below and should someone ever decided "Hey let's go fly to that dead planet and poke the sand with a stick!" they could tell me what these letters were and from then on I could learn how to read for myself. Until then I will have to sit here and rot in the corner until I can figure out what these words mean.

The files I am currently looking at are my own. I know they are my own because they have my picture in the booklet. Yeah, I have a booklet. Any other test subject here may have had a folder or two on them. Me, on the other hand had a briefcase filled with information and pictures of me. The pictures themselves came by the dozens. But they were all from when I was about 5. I know it was me in the pictures though. I have seen many people in the 6 years I was tested on but none of them looked like this nightmare in the pictures. The girl in the picture had the same white hair, red eyes, and petite body just like I do. The only difference between the current picture I am holding and myself is the look of innocence in the girls eyes. I wish I was that innocent little girl again. The doctors here turned me into a monster. I would kill anything should they piss me off. What's worse is I like it. I like killing things. Not because I am crazy... well okay I am a bit crazy but after spending 28 years all alone on a planet and every corner you turn there is something trying to kill you, I am pretty sure anyone would go crazy. Anyways, I don't kill just to kill. I wait until I have a reason. If for some reason I saw someone in the need of help I would help them to my fullest extent. If someone I knew needed help but they gave me a bad vibe I wouldn't. If someone who hurt me mentally or physically and they were being chased by the other experiments, I would let them die, but of course this is all wishful thinking. No one would ever come to this planet. And as if right on cue my ears heard a break in the sound barrier.


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps

Hello there! I tried my best to try to not tamper too much with the storyline and I was having a very hard time trying to decide where to get them to meet. So I figured I was going to stick at the very beginning!

I don't own anyone or anything but Zero!

Chapter 1: Footsteps

_Now, there's my real problem. Mr. Johns. The Blue-Eyed Devil. Planning on taking me back to Slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane. Long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong. _As if it was planned by the end of my thoughts, I read on projected screen on the others cryo-containers that there was a breach in the hull. I could hear the metal piercing the metal as I felt the ship plummet down.

I could hear the coughing and shouting of the others to try to find themselves in the heap of debris that was once the Hunter-Gratzner. And then I could hear the footsteps of the blue eyed devil coming down the hall to check on me. _Must be real fun playing babysitter Johns_. I grabbed the bars on the top of my cell and hid there until Johns was in my reaching radius. When the opportune moment came I used the leg cuffs currently wrapped around my ankles as a noose. It was funny to watch him wriggle around underneath me trying to savor every breath that the low life had the strength to breath. That is until the bar I was holding myself up on came loose sending me to the ground. John quickly regained his composure faster than I could get up."Somebody is going to get hurt one of these days and it ain't gonna be me." John said through labored breaths.

Johns chained me up to a pole somewhere in the ship. Not to mention the annoying little fuck gagged, and blindfolded me. It makes me wonder if that is how he likes to take his women. _Pfft. The greasy druggie bastard._ And so I sat here and I waited for what seemed like about an hour or two until I heard a noise. It was soft and delicate footsteps that I heard inter my new temporary domain. _Hmmm...The prospector? _I quickly disregarded that._ No, her boots would make too much noise. Come to think of it not many people probably survived this crash. Hmmm.. Who could it be? Whoever it was certainly wasn't making any effort to talk. _

Soft footsteps. It's a woman. Taking in a deep breath from the nose only justified that I was correct, but what came with the smell was not what I expected. It was a feral smell. She smelled like sweat, blood, ...anger, and...chemicals. I heard her footsteps getting closer. So close in fact I could smell her right under my nose. The voice she had was also not expected. Until this day I have never heard such a soft and melodious voice that could hold intimidation until today. Her voice was struggled a bit thought. Spending enough times in slams I could easily tell why. She isn't used to talking one bit.

"Are you an experiment too?" she breathed as she undone my gag. This girl had balls.

I chuckled a low, dark and flat out intimidating chuckle. "No, but I ought to be."

"What's your name little girl?"

"Zero." She said without hesitation.

"Hmph. Zero what kind of name is that?" This girl is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

I heard the girl shuffle around a bit in the debris and then just like that I heard the girls footsteps run away. In the distance I could hear boots running on the floor. Must have found another body to bury. Had she heard the footsteps as well? Hmmm...Curious. Very curious.

Okay its time to move. I wont get anything accomplished if I just lay about in chains all day. I dislocated my shoulders and lifted myself another few inches off the ground to bring my arms up and around the bars that held me in place. After this I popped my arms back into their sockets, grabbed the welding tool to undo my binds at my feet and arms and went on my way following the blue sun.

It wouldn't take long for them to notice I was missing, no doubt about that. I was only hiding for what seemed like an hour in these pile of bones until I heard the footsteps of John and few others. I will always be able to tell Johns footsteps apart from everyone else. John walks with a since of pride, carelessly dragging his feet across the ground, and never putting too much weight on his left leg.

Pft...Pftt. _Sounds like the girls oxygen is going out_. When she sat down leaning against the decayed corpse of whatever animal this was, I pulled out my handmade shank made from one of these sorry excuses of shade and bones ready to strike her down and take her oxygen tank. _It more than likely just had a kink in the hose that she was too naive to fix herself. She will probably run it to Johns to fix it._

"Drink?" Johns offered a bottle of whiskey to girl. She reluctantly took the bottle from Johns and said, "I probably shouldn't do this. It dehydrates you more you know." Before she, herself, took a gulp of the poison. She made a face deemed worthy of chuckle. _Girl doesn't like whiskey, but then again who like a hot brew on a steaming hot day anyway?_

"You know you should have stayed back at the ship. If we don't find water you know what happens right?" _Oh, here we go_. Johns is going to play the concerned cop and try to charm the girl. _The man needs to learn to keep it in his pants_. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"No, I wanted to get away." said Fry.

"I never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship" _I could say the same thing_.

The girl began to stand meaning if I wanted a better way to ghost her I would have to move as well. I stood slowly in the shadows looking for the cleanest way to do this without creating too much noise.

"I think we should keep moving."

"What did Owens mean," John paused. "about not touching the handle?" The girl looked nervous and instantly stiffed. "This is just between you and me Carolyn I promise."

I got in my position ready to strike the back of her neck. There would be noise but the gurgling sound of the blood in her throat would drown her out soon enough. Then all I would have to worry about is Johns.

"I am not your captain." she confessed. She began to studder over her words. "During the landing...When things were at there worst and Owens was at his best,... he was the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin and its passengers."

At this I recoiled a bit, interested in her story.

"And the docking pilot being?" Questioned John. His face turning harder by the second. I immediately knew it was her. _How could someone so sweet and innocent do such an... animalistic thing like that._ I thought as I cut a lock of her hair without her knowing, bringing it up to my nose for a better deeper smell of her scent. Johns seemed to take Fry's silence as his answer. Placing her baseball cap back on her head he walked away with the simple words uttered, "I guess I am a little more glad to be here than I thought."

Fry took leave with John leaving me to reminisce in the scent of her hair. _So sweet and such a lie_. I thought as I blew her locks into the air as though I was blowing a kiss. I decided to follow them onwards because in the distance I could see an old abandoned base.

(Zero)

When I heard the sound barrier break I immediately took off in the direction that it sounded from. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, curiosity burning through my veins. After about 30 minutes of continuous running I finally came to a pile of steaming chunks of metal that I have never seen in this area before. What made this even more odd was I saw people. Living! Breathing! Kinda smelly! But actual people! A wave of emotions ran through me. First was happiness. I was thrilled to see that I was no longer alone. Then came anger knowing they angered the beasts under ground. That would mean I would have to put up with very ornery beast when I was ready to eat. It wasn't hard for me to take them down but it still goes a lot smoother when they are for the most part compliant. And then there was fear. What if they try to kill me? What if they don't like me? Were they going to try to experiment on me like the others? Oh god! Get a hold of yourself Zero! You didn't make it this far in your life based on What-If's! I got down on all fours and attempted to blend in with the sand around me. It wasn't hard. My clothing had been stained with dirt and blood so hard it was easy for me to blend into the environment and let my animal take over.

I have circled the place a few times taking account of everyone that was there. _A girl, blonde, small build, no threat. Man, tall, chemicals, muscular, threat possible. 3 little boys and 1 girl. No threat. Holyman, no threat. Woman aggressive, athletic build, small threat. Man, timid, material man, no threat. Man, big, tired, calm, no threat._ I was feeling another presence but I couldn't quiet pin point where. Whomever it was is probably on the ship. I easily sneaked past the man digging holes and sticking bodies into them. _How weird. Is he trying to please the beasts with his offerings in hope the don't come for him? _In a melodic voice I said to myself. "That wont work." and I grinned.

There was no one else in the ship that I could sense but the one right down the hall. Walking into the room felt like walking into a death trap. I could feel anger and not just any anger. No, this was the anger that would snap your neck in a heartbeat given the chance. _Anger like that is my favorite type of anger_. As I walked further into the room I saw the culprit responsible for such feelings. The man was bound and gagged like I have been so many times. Looking at him reminded me of myself some 22 years ago. Looking at him reminded me of how painful it was to have been prodded with needles. _Given the chance I would go back in time to kill those sorry bastards before the other experiments had gotten to them._ My anger was rising drastically and starting to match his. I had to ask him. If I didn't I would feel horrible to leave him here..._ Hmph. Feelings. Those are only good for one thing. But this incident is different right? Everything about him reminded me of nothing other than an animal. There shouldn't be anything wrong with showing some sort of sympathy. Maybe he even knows how to read._ So I asked him.

"Are you an experiment too?" I breathed. Should he say yes, I might not be able to control myself from ripping out the spins of every last person here.

He chuckled very deeply... Very dark. "No, but I ought to be." This made me smile. This man was just a living breathing killing machine and didn't care who knew.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Zero." I said with no hesitation. I am sure that even cuffed to the pillar he still could have killed me whenever he liked.

"Hmph. Zero what kind of name is that?"_ My name_. I sadly thought to myself. I heard footsteps in the distance and was not ready to be confronted with more people. One person was enough for now. I turned and ran from the room. I was going to go home to the base where I can return to my solitude. I will make my presence know to more soon enough. I don't want to overwhelm myself and have more random feelings sprouting out all over the place.


	3. Chapter 2: Home Invasion

Hey everyone! I really don't have much to say! Just thank you to all my readers and don't forget to R&R!

If you recognize it I don't own it.

Chapter 2: Home Invasion

(Zero)

As I lay resting in my bed at the base, I couldn't help but think of the man that I had the privilege to encounter. He had no hair on his body minus the eyebrows. Not only is it very handsome on him but it also will aid him in battle. I doubt there is anyone out there who had their hair yanked as much I have. All hair is, is a weakness. Nothing more; Nothing less. I wish I could have seen his eyes though. They must have emitted death themselves if they were present on such a beast of a man. I laughed at the idea of a hulking man covered in death and screaming war cries, but instead of fierce eyes that should put terror into every man that dared look at him, I imagined him with big blue eyes with enormous lashes. That was interesting needless to say. I shook the image from my head. No man with that powerful of an aura can have such feminine eyes.

I was soon snapped out of my dazed when I heard voices off in the distance. The words sounded as though they were asking for help and if anyone was here. _I hate to break it to you folks, but I am the only one on this god forsaken planet and I am not ready to make myself known just yet._ So instead of running off to meet the enormous group of people, I steadily moved my way up on top of the pillars in my room cloaking myself in the shadows. Technically, it was the office, but here, this room, held every possession I had and the ever existent stack of papers that contained who I am sprawled out on the desk. _Maybe I should go out and help_. _I mean the sooner they tell me what these words are the sooner I can get on living my introverted life_. I sighed. _Do I really mean that? I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. But I don't think I can make myself seem as civilized as they are. The only reason why I haven't killed them yet is because I am relying on them too much_. 1.) I need someone to teach me how to read. 2.) Maybe they can get me off this planet so I wont be so alone. 3.) I am really bored. Now the only problem with 2.) is that I don't know If I can be civilized enough to even go out there. Being next to easy targets makes me want to kill. It makes me want to be all powerful. I blame the scientists who turned me into this. But could I really blame them? Had they not turned me into this I would be in the same position they were in. Dead.

The door to the office opened revealing the small blonde girl. My instincts told me to kill her but as I have told myself many a times. I need them. I calmed myself with a silent growl and silently crawled higher into the pillars and examined her.

"Lights" she said in a hushed voice."Lights on?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. _What is she trying to do exactly?_ She walked over to my window and roughly opened it. _The years of wear and tear are really starting to show in this building. _I thought to myself as the harsh screeching of the shutters pierced my ears. Then I heard a fluttering. I looked down only to see the mechanical mechanism I have been playing with recently has started to turn. It only turns in the light which had me absolutely perplexed. Now it seems as though my toy has captivated the attention of another. Then my circles started to turn. I call them circles because I am not really sure what they are. I have studied them for a while but the only reasoning that came to me was the possibility that the circles could be the planet I am stuck on and all 3 of its suns. After toying with it for a while she left. Rushing out the door yelling "Woohoo! Hello Mecca!"

_Who is Mecca? _I watched as the girl and a few of her companions ran to the mini house outside. Well, It is actually called a ship. I just call it a mini house because it doesn't work. The girl I just found out while eavesdropping was named Fry, along with her companions to follow were John and Imam. I wonder where the big bald animal is. Then my head jerked forwards to the sound that I have become to familiar with. Gunshots.

_Were all of these people just going to kill themselves? Can someone teach me how to read before they do that._ I glared at nothing but was annoyed with everything. I watched as I saw them run to where they heard the gunshots. It was faster getting to the ship this time than the last. Last time it took about a 30 minute run because I was doing a through scan for whatever creature could have made a sound strong enough to break the sound barrier, but now I knew exactly where I was going and knew exactly what I was looking for. Now should I be halfway across the planet I will always be able to remember where to find this place should I need to come here again. I ran in silence along the shadows of the opposite of the bones from the rest of the crew. My clothing and myself blending in to the dead planet around me. When I heard shouting, I slowed myself and hid in the sinus cavity of a dead creature. These particular bones smelled odd. They smelled like the bald man, but had tuffs of hair that smelled of Fry. Had they mated in here? Of course not. I would have smelt it. But why on earth would she seemingly cut off some of her hair and give it to the man to throw away? These people just keep getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I then heard the shouting get closer and I watched as the animal was being beaten by the woman who showed much attitude when I first found the ship. My blood began to boil at the sight of this. I was just about to jump and start an attack when I caught myself. Why? Why do I suddenly feel over protective? _Remember feelings get you killed._ So reluctantly I sat back and watched them beat the man and carry him back to the ship.

I waited until the coast was clear to make my way inside the ship to check on the man to see if he was alright. Not that I cared really. This man just had my interest peeked for quite a while now and I want to see how he would react to a situation such as this. However I did listen to Fry talking to the man. Upon listening I have come to find that the mans name is Riddick. I like the name. It just rolls off the tongue. I said it a few times to satisfy my needs and then continues to eavesdrop on the two. Apparently someone killed the man named Zeke and everyone thinks that someone was the man currently shackled to the wall.

"All of you people are so scared of me. Most days I would take that as a complement, but it ain't me you gotta worry about now" Came Riddicks voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Show me your eyes Riddick."She commanded. _Now this I need to get in on!_ I seriously wanted to see the chaos within in. I peeked my head out into plain view. Well not too plain anyway. There was a hole in the ceiling that I was peering down from on the opposite side of the room from Riddick hidden in the shadows and I knew he could see me if he only look up. I doubt that he knew I was here though.

Riddick gave a soft tired chuckle which I assume wasn't supposed to sound that intimidating but it did."If you want to see you are going to have to get a lot closer than that." Fry took 4 steps forward assuming that should be close enough and not wanting to get closer to the homicidal maniac. But to her misfortune... "Closer" She took another two steps forward before gasping. Riddick had lunged himself up from his seat bestowing his eyes to all in the room. His eyes were beautiful. For a moment I forgot where I was and unintentionally stared at him for a moment too long.

Of course I knew the little girl was here. I could smell her a mile away. However I didn't expect her to be so blunt as to point out she had been eavesdropping. _Not a good trait if you are trying to kill someone._

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"You got to kill a few people."

"K I can do it" Said Jack nodding her head while climbing down from her hiding place.

"Then you got to get sent to a slam where they tell you your never gonna see daylight again." Riddick's gaze never left Fry's. "Then you look up a doctor. Then you pay him 20 menthol Kool's to do a sergical shine job on your eyes." Fry's lips were trembling. It appeared as though she was trying to hold back the tears from her fear. Oh and her fear was there alright. I was absolutely swimming in it and enjoying every last tingle that her fear gave me.

"So you can see them sneaking up on you in the dark?" asked Jack totally immersed in their conversation. _If this girl doesn't be careful she will end up like Riddick._ Riddick grinned a wide grin. "Yeah, Exactly."

"Leave!"ordered Fry. Jack reluctantly climbed up the stairs. Riddicks gaze snapped back at Fry's "Cute kid"

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No, you got the wrong killer."

"He is not in the hole." Now ladies and gentlemen I will make my appearance... Sort of. If there is one trick that I have learned and that came in handy so many times is throwing my voice.

"Look deeper." I projected my voice all throughout the hull. I spoke in a whisper and too my advantage my voice echoed making the effect of my voice sound even more intimidating while sending shivers up and down Fry. I pulled my head back up into the little room on top of theirs and waited. Just to toy with her I threw a chuckle as well; a low, dark, and terrifying chuckle. It scared Fry so hard and I could practically feel the goosebumps rising up on Riddick.

"Did you hear that?" asked Fry. "Who is in here?!"

"Is this heat getting to you Fry?" Riddick chuckled. "You better hurry off and rehydrate before you turn delusional."

"Wh-What you didn't hear that?!" Asked fry incredulously.

"You said 'He is not in the hole'. I heard you loud and clear, sister."

"What? No! It sounded like a creepy little girls voice!"

"Hmmm. I like to think you have a nice voice. Could be better if you gargled with nails."

"Riddick!"

"I could have you screaming my name louder than that if you would give me the chance." Riddick finished this argument with a small smirk and a wink.


	4. Chapter 3: Emotional Waves

Warning! Contains some intimacy! (Not like full on but close enough) Just wanted to warn ya.

I don't own any of the things in here except Zero and no I dont make a profit from this.

Don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 3

(Zero)

Fry had gone with the others to check deeper in the hole, leaving me alone with Riddick. I stayed up in my hole for a few minutes just to make sure that the coast was clear. I don't want any interruptions when I begin speaking with the man. To top it off, I already know when I will make myself present to this idiots, so letting them notice me now will only mess up my plans.

"Ok, girlie you can come out now." He said in an amused voice resuming his seat.

I peeked my head threw the hole, my long hair flowing on top of the lockers. I was absolutely beaming at the idea that someone knew I was here. After living on a planet where you have practice everyday hiding in the shadows, it's not often that someone will easily spot you. _But this was no ordinary man._ As soon as he remembered who the voice had come from he knew I was no threat and I could feel his curiosity come at me in waves. It was almost unbearable.

"There is no one here. You can come out." He said again in an almost bored tone but kept the amused look on his face. I pulled my head back up into the hole and silently and gracefully crawled my way out of the ceiling. I walked closer to him, but at a safe distance should he decide to attack. I knew he wouldn't but old habits die hard. He seemed to eyeball me for a minute and look me up and down. His curiosity was beginning to mix with … I don't know. I never felt this kind of emotion before. This new emotion had my palms sweaty and my heart began to race in it's cold shell. I contorted my face at the thought of this new emotion, but immediately succumbed to my usual cold demeanor.

"You scared her pretty well." He said. I said nothing in reply only keeping silent waiting for whatever else he wanted to say. When I would speak I didn't want any interruptions. By listening to 500 year old music and my eidetic memory I could remember how to speak (and occasionally sing). I just had a little trouble piecing the words together. That's where the music came in. The music helped me find ways to speak without feeling like I spoke in riddles by getting my words mixed up.

"You snuck up on me." he started to glare at me. "Not many people can do that. They think they are lighter than air, but they really just sound like stampede." _I was not expecting a compliment._ "Who are you?"

"I have already told you." I stated simply.

"Ah, that's right, Zero. Such an unusual name for such an unusual girl." He nodded appreciatively. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "What do you have to do to get eyes like that?" He repeated the phrase Jack had spoken to him not moments before with a slight smirk on his face. This was the moment I was waiting for. To finally tell someone about myself who clearly seemed interested to listen. I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him with my petite body fitting right in between his arm and side. I didn't want any eavesdroppers listening in. When I finally got comfortable he leaned in very close and began to smell me. The unknown emotion came at me in waves and was not stopping even as a leaned my back into the bar suspending his right arm. A low growl escaped his lips and it was at that moment I realized what this emotion was. Lust. I may not know much about the birds and the bees but I do know that I don't want to partake in any stinging at the moment. I instantly pushed his waves aside, not bothering to pursue this emotion any further. When I felt myself calm down I began speaking in the same tone that he used while talking to Jack. It made speaking much easier talking in phrases and slowly like he did.

"You have to be born on a dead planet and used for experiments. You dig up an underground tunnel to where you pray you will never see daylight again. When the doctors find you they use machines to open up your eyeball and inject them with chemicals."

Another low growl emitted from his throat but his face wasn't harsh, it was emotionless. I could tell that he was still curious. "And what might these chemicals be?" His head tilted to the side.

"I don't know. I can read." I spoke honestly. This seemed to surprise him, though he didn't physically show it. _Now, here is where I make my move_.

"I want to...make a deal." My face showing nothing but determination. Lust emitted from Riddick as he swooped a leg around me and used both legs to pull me up to his chest. My breathing hitched in my throat as I myself could feel lust begin to form around me. Riddicks face was less than and inch from mine. But I knew I needed to maintain control, _even though giving in didn't seem like too bad of an idea._

"And what could that be?" His voice was low and husky. I could feel every deep rigid breath he spoke that sent chills down my spine. _ What is he doing to me? I have never felt like this before._ I mean this literally too. I have never been in any predicament that has ever lead to this.

I cleared my throat and began fighting of the shivers that his voice and very breath gave me.

"Y-y-you want t-to get off this p-planet safely r-right?...I-I get you that." I asked speaking no higher than a whisper. I was finding that it was getting very hard to speak. All the emotions flying around and so much skin contact in one day was beginning to leave me breathless, had me tripping over my words, and my intimidating demeanor vanished.. I was not afraid. Actually I was the compete opposite. I was getting excited.

Riddick used his legs to pull me closer and place his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel the stubble on his barely there beard as he rose his lips to my ear. His voice was as husky as ever. "Mmm.. How can you promise me that?"Riddick nipped at my ear. I held back my gasp but my legs began to quiver. I needed to get out of this now before I am too far gone. Get it together Zero!

I very cautiously ran my hands up his chest and slowly stood up. Riddick was beginning to ease up on my legs so I reached for the bar above him and (unintentionally) rubbed my body to his face while pulling myself to sit on the top of the bar. He grabbed my legs in attempt to pull me down, but when I showed to him that I was staying right here for the rest of our conversation, he sat down and leaned to the wall on the right, where I had been sitting.

Riddick chuckled his normal dark chuckle looking up at me. "Cat got your tongue?"

My anger rose and my cheeks flushed damn near the color of my eyes. "No! But apparently you do!"

Riddick full on laughed at my lame comeback while I sat on the bar growling like a wild hell cat. "Look! I want to get off this rock just as much as you do! I will offer you my protection for what is to come in a few hours and help you out in whatever way I can, but please I need your help." I looked down to Riddick with pleading eyes.

Riddick laughed, "Your protection? You dont even look like you can hurt a fly."

"You don't know me. Looks can be deceiving." my voice deathly low.

"And what kind of help do you expect to get out of a convict?" Riddick smirked. _A convict? I don't think I have ever heard of that word before._

"I need someone to read me my file. I want to know who I am... or well... at least was." Finishing the sentence I looked away. I don't think this man will help me one bit. " I want to trade information for information and at the same time as getting both of us off this rock."

Riddick smirked again, looking to the doorway. "What about the others? You don't want to save them too?" He wasn't concerned he was curious.

"I will tell you right now, the only people that will make it off this rock is us, the holy-man, and that little girl." Riddick's face contorted to one of humorous disbelief. "Hate to break it to you but there are no little girls here."

"Jack." The reply was greeted with a silent hmm by Riddick and a nod of agreement.

I jumped down from my perch and leaned in really close to his face with both my hands on his arms. Think of it as, I was trying to do a pushup using Riddicks body.

"When it goes down it will happen fast. Fry will be pulled into the hole by the monsters. When that happens everyone will come running to you for help. They know that my home has water in it so they will be definitely moving away from this area. When they get there I am going to make my appearance. Pretend as though we never met. I'll tell you the rest when you all arrive at my home in about an hour or two."

Riddick looked at me as though I was a crazy whack-job. "Did these men turn you into a psychic too?"

I chuckled leaning away from him. "No, not psychic, just very smart."

As if on cue ..."Help Me!" screamed Fry.

And with a wink I ran home.


	5. Chapter 4: Fishing Part 1

Hello! I don't think I know what to do with myself! I am so excited on the reviews I am getting! I know there aren't a lot but it still makes me happy! Thank you to all the people who have stuck with me so far! Don't forget to show me some love and R&R!

I also would like to apologize for all the random lines. I tried to get them off but I guess they just didn't want to budge.

Warning! Contains sexual incidents!

If you recognize it I don't own it.

Chapter 9: Fishing Part 1

(Zero)

"Shit!" I loudly whispered as my foot slipped into a hole. I am currently in an underground cavern looking to find me something to eat before my guests arrive. I wish that for one day the beasts would stop running away from me. Any other day would be fine, but I am on a time frame here! After about another 5 minutes of walking I heard one of the beasts making their weird and annoying clicking noise that emits from their eye sockets.

Calming myself I prepared myself for the attack. After walking into the beasts blind spot I knew that he was dead now. I extended my arm feeling the tingle in my hand as a dart shot out of it, landing itself right in the beasts eye sockets. The beast fell over with a loud thud. I walked over to examine my amazing handy work.

The beasts creep me out. They literally have no eyes. In place of their eyes is, a sonic sensor. When they make that clicking noise it ricochets off the closest thing and bounces back into the eye sockets to create the image they see in front of them. It really makes me wonder what the doctors obsession was with eyes. Thinking of this made me think of what the doctors told me when I was 4 and they began my eye surgery. 'Oh, because you know, normal eyes are sooo 300 years ago!' Pfft! What kind of excuse is that.

Just as I was about to prepare to drag the beast back up to the surface, I heard one of his friends flying around the corner. It landed right behind my latest kill.

"You hungry too?" I asked sweetly to the reptilian-bird. "Well too bad this one is mine." I gave the bird the middle finger and a glare and began to pull on the dead one at my feet. Unexpectedly, the bird try to take off with my food! Are you kidding me? I proceeded to take out the other bird with the same method I used on the currently deceased. Followed by its death was 3 more beasts flying towards us trying to lean into the cannibalism method.

"Ughhh. Fuck it! I'll just go fishing!" I stormed out of the tunnels and walked back to the base. The Coring Room lead to the tunnels below. What I used to do, when I was too afraid to go into the tunnels, was use my old cage, stick a piece of reptilian-bird in it, drop it and wait. It usually worked up until I no longer had anymore meat, then I would have to manually go down and catch them. I dropped my line and began to wait. I waited for about 10 minutes and there was still no bite. What is up with them? They probably know what is coming and they are getting antsy.

When Fry and the crew came here the first time, I noticed that after she stopped playing with the planets in my room everything alined and the numbers landed on 22. I thought about this for a while and thought what could it mean? Then I thought back to when the doctors and researchers all perished in the dark leaving me strapped to the bed to try and defend myself. The other experiments were able to get out of their cages and eat every living thing on this planet...except me. They don't usually come after me and I never really tried to think of a reason why. I always figured that maybe the doctors injected me with some of the chemicals they injected to the other experiments. You know, it almost feels like cannibalism because every single experiment used to be a human. The only reason why there are as many of these beasts as there are now is because they mate...a lot. Anyways I put two and two together and it dawned on me that eclipse was to happen at almost any minute now. With the eclipse coming and the possibility of everyone dying on me before they taught me to read was just a bit unfair so, that's why I went talk to Riddick after I heard the gunshots. I think that I may have spoken too much though. I bet he thinks I am some kind of loon at the moment given the look he gave me. Maybe I shouldn't have been that forward, but on the plus side I now have his full attention. And speaking of attention my very sensitive ears picked up on the sound of incoming footsteps. I lifted my cage from the hole. It was still hanging above it but given the sunlight I doubt they would be stupid enough to try to jump out and grab it. From there on I went and made myself hidden in one of the bunkers outside.

I watched as everyone made their way to the ship with Riddick dragging along a big metal block of something. I saw Riddick eyeballing Fry really hard and for a moment I felt a new feeling. How many feelings are there out there that I haven't experienced?! This feeling wasn't coming from them but myself. I felt mad but at the same time my chest felt like it had sunken in. I growled a very low and primal growl that sent chills up my spine and set my hair on end... Hmm... this must be jealousy. After realizing I was gripping the windowsill a bit too tight I regained my composure and ignored the emotion. Riddick began to walk away and towards the Coring Room. I hoped he wouldn't go in there. While there is light on my cage there is no light in the doorway; hence the reason that the door is chained so when they do decide to come out I can trap the beasts in the corner without frying them. I use the small hole on the side of the door to crawl into the room... That one of the little boys began to crawl in.

I knew one of them would die in there. Kids are just way too nosie and easily frightened. All three of those boys would be dead soon. Shazza...well her attitude will get the better of her. She will be all bark and no bite when it happens. Shaking in her boots and letting her fear get the best of her. Paris? He is a puss he wont last 5 seconds when the lights go out. Jack will make it though. I could see the hesitation in Riddick when I said Jack was a girl. I know he will make sure she makes it ok. Johns will lose it. I could smell the chemicals rolling off of him. When I was under they injected me with the same thing. When he runs out of his "meds" he will become dope sick. And that dope sickness will probably get under his skin and be the death of him. I remember those sweaty painful nights all too well. It's not like I could forget anyway. Fry? I bet more than anything she will get cocky and try to take on the beasts herself. The holy man will make it though. I will make sure of that. I need to figure out where I can find this god and slap the shit out of him. Not only that but he seems like a nice enough guy. Not saying that the kids aren't but truthfully I hate kids. Kids are just flat out annoying and irrational. But should I make it out of this hell hole, and should Riddick not want me to follow him I will need a plan B place to live. Imam is my plan B.

I heard John's walk up, whistle, and pat his leg as though he were calling over a dog "Hey! Your missing the party." What party is that? Drugs and sickness? I think I'll pass. I chuckled at my lame joke. As Johns was talking I watched as Jack crawled behind the tarp on the coring room. Just as Johns began to walk away I saw Riddick pull down the tarp reveling a very caught and very upset Jack. "Aww shit!" I chuckled again slightly louder this time. Mocking John's voice Riddick spoke "Your missing the party come on"

The voice did not suit him well and made me full-on laugh giving away my position. Riddicks face snapped my way looking too serious which only made me laugh harder. I don't know why I found the situation as funny as I did but I couldn't help but laugh. Jack's voice was the first to speak. "Who are you?" I stopped to think for a moment if I should actually tell the girl my name. I see no harm in it. I mean if I am going to go through with my plan, they ought to know my name right?

"Zero." I said with a small sad smile.

"I haven't seen you around with us before. Do you live here?" she questioned looking at me through squinting eyes.

"Listen, little girl," Jack gasped. I wasn't talking in a rude voice or anything but the fact that I knew she was a girl scared her. "You can-" I cut her off by waving my hand in the air and talking no higher than a whisper "Don't worry Jack I wont tell anyone, if you do me a favor by not telling anyone that I am here yet. I need to speak to Mr. Riddick for a moment and then I will tell you as much as you want to know. Ok?" I think I am doing good on my manners but I really can't tell. The doctors here always seemed nice but they always did hurtful things, so I really couldn't be sure. Jack looked skeptical for a moment before saying , "Shake on it" So I grabbed her hand, shook it, and she walked off, pretending to be Riddick, acting like she never saw us.

I motioned for Riddick to follow me into one of the buildings, but what happened next I was not prepared for. As soon as the door closed I was rammed up against it, my body was swung around to where my back was against the door, and then I was lifted into the air by my thighs with my hands pinned up against my head. My legs habitually wound around his hips to help support myself in the air.

(No one in particular POV)

"Care to explain to me how you knew that I would be here now?" his face deathly close to mine.

"I told you. I am very smart. I calculate the odds." Zero's voice was a growl. She was pissed that she let her guard down just long enough to be put into this position. "You learn how to study every move someone makes and you learn the environment to create an educated guess. This one seemed to be the more likely." Riddick growled obviously not pleased with the answer. "When Zeke died everyone thought it was you until they found something much more scarier than you and much stronger than them. I figured that when they found what was down there, they would need a stronger sense of security. When they found their security they would try to find a safer place, a sanctuary. This place has been here for decades, with a water supply and a ship that can be fixed. Here seems better than laying around to be beast food in that rusted out piece of shit ship. I know this because if I were in the same position I would do the same thing."

Riddick contemplated this for a minute thinking of every detail. Then began to stare intently at Zero. Her hair is silver because of all the dirt and blood that has been in it, but if he looked close enough he could see at the very roots that her hair was as white as snow. Her face was angular with high cheek bones. What shocked him was she was white. After spending time on a planets with 3 suns you would expect to have some sort of tan, if not skin cancer! But no. I looked like she hasn't seen daylight in years. But what captivated Riddick the most was her eyes. They were wide like a doe, as red as blood, and showed nothing but the chaos within. 'She is just too smart, too deadly, and too beautiful to be left hanging like this.' Zero felt his moods change. The kind that made her heart race and body heat up. Riddicks lips began to barely brush against Zero's while his hands began to move down her arms, down to her sides, around her hips, and then roughly grabbing her firm ass while he began to grind his growing erection up and down in the small patch of heaven between her legs. Her scent was everywhere now making him much harder. He didn't kiss her yet. He wanted to see how she reacted if she would stop him or not. Much to his pleasure, Zero's back arched against the door and her hands began to claw at his shoulders. But to Riddick's displeasure the damned woman still had more to say. "I have a plan" she croaked out through labored breaths. Riddick growled as he began to nip at her neck. "Do you ever shut up?" Zero pulled away as far as she possibly could before looking at the man in disbelief. "I am trying to help you out here! Fuck you!" Riddick let go of her left ass cheek and used his now free arm to knock everything off the table to the side, roughly setting Zero to lay on it.

"That's the plan if you can shut up long enough." Riddick chuckled. Zero wasn't familiar with the phrase but was starting to get an idea when Riddick began to use his handmade shank to start ripping off her clothes. Zero rolled herself off the table and backing away from him. Yeah, the girl wanted him but they had more pressing matters at hand. Riddick seemed to get the hint when he leaned himself against the wall, twirling his shank around in his hands, and above all, looking very annoyed. All he cut was the bottom of her shirt. She hiked up her shirt over her waist and tied to to ends together. Her shorts were already short to begin with just reaching under her ass. Unfortunately the shorts were high-wasted shorts and didn't help show off as much as Riddick would have liked.

"Okay, so hears the plan."

Sorry guys, I am cutting this one short! I will post another chapter in the morning! I hope you enjoyed this one! MmkkBai!


	6. Chapter 4: Fishing Part 2

Hey Guys! I hope I am doing a good job keeping you interested in my story! I do want to apologize for cutting off the last chapter so short while I wasnt even finished it. I wanted to get a new chapter out but I didn't think I would 1.) take so long pondering the possibilities and 2.) Getting a random writers block. So this chapter is a continuation of Chapter 4: Fishing Part 1. And as always R&R, show me some love, and any constructive criticism is highly appreciated. :)

If you recognize it I don't own it.

Chapter 4: Fishing Part 2

(Zero)

I don't know whats wrong with this man, but I love it. Normally, I hate being thrown around like a rag doll, but I cant help but want him to do it more. It feels like I am playing coy with the alpha of a wolf pack and he is giving me a thrill just by being so close to death. And then when he throws me against the wall practically demanding my submission, he makes me feel so alive. He gives me a feeling of chaos at every corner. The more he does it the more I want it. I think this is beginning to be an obsession. I can't even bring myself to think as I straighten myself out. I could feel his annoyance and his lust coming at me in full force which was making it much more harder to compose myself.

"What's the plan?" He grunted out.

I walked over to the table that had just been so brutally cleaned off and sat down. I was silent for a moment thinking of how I should come out saying the plan. After a good few minutes of silence I could tell Riddick was beginning to grow impatient. I took a quick glance down to notice that his stiffy was still there. I want to take a moment for myself and learn how this sex thing works, but it will have to wait for now. I am ready to get off this rock. So upon deciding that if I didn't start talking soon, that I would be fucked (Literally) and I began to tell my plan.

"Okay, here is the deal. This planet is called T2. Every 22 years it has an eclipse that last 2 years. When the lights go out the beast below will come out to stretch their wings. They already know that you are here. They knew the second you broke the sound barrier. I can tell you however I wasn't lying when I told you that only 4 would make it off this planet and your group will be lucky to be alive in the end. I saw your hesitation when I said Jack was a little girl, and I noticed the way you look at her. You may not love her, but you do see the need to help her."

"Me? Have feelings? Lady are you sure you know who your talking to?" Riddick chuckled.

"Yes, you have feelings because I can feel them." I said glaring at him. Why does he think me so incompetent as to not now my own instincts? Riddick rose his eyebrows, pushed himself off the wall, and walked towards me. "You can feel my emotions."

"Not just yours. Everyone and animals. Anyway, Riddick, I need to hurry this up because this eclipse can happen any minute now." Riddick grunted in response. "Anyways, as I was saying, The only people that will survive are me, you, jack, and Imam."

"Why Imam? The religious fuck doesn't even know how to fight to survive, let alone shake a stick. He will be dead within minutes."

"I am going to protect him." Riddick raised an eyebrows at his. "Why? Do you want him to preach you to death? At least give me a good fuck before you go abstinent." The words rolled of Riddicks tongue with lust and intent as he leaned into me once again barely an inch from my face. Exasperated I pushed him away slightly. I didn't push him roughly, I just pushed him enough to were I wouldn't feel as intimidated while speaking

"My reasons are my own. But here is the plan." I didn't want Riddick to know of my back up plan. "Now, Fry said she needed a total of five cells. I watched as they took the cells out of the ship so I figure I will be able to put them in myself when we get the cells here. From what John said they weigh about 35 kilos each. I can easily pull about 100 kilos myself but to make things easier, we will distribute the weight. You carry 2 and I'll carry 2. They already have one in the ship to begin with. So I figure if we leave to get the cells now, by the time they notice that we are missing, the eclipse will have begun. So with them running back to the ship in attempt to hurry and grab the cells, we hide in the caverns underground waiting for Jack and Imam to walk in front of us and pull them under and make a break for the ship. Then we load up and move off this rock leaving nothing but an ion trail behind us."

Riddick smirk and dark and cruel one. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, and began to graze his lips against mine again. "Cold. Blooded. Killer." He whispered against my lips.

"So-o... Do you like the plan?" I asked getting hypnotized by his dark aura. I was just about to succumb to these lustful emotions until-

"Yes, I absolutely love the fucking plan! I think my favorite part was when you said you were going to leave us all here to die." Johns pointed his gun at me from the doorway. God Damn it! Riddick needs to stop getting me off guard! I leaned my head on Riddicks shoulder before I tried to hurry up and whisper in his ear. "My files. Office. Big black briefcase." I stepped down from the table, my body rubbing against Riddicks as I placed my hands in the air and began walking towards Johns.

"Yeah that's right. Get over here." Johns moved from the doorway gun still pointed at me. "Keep it moving. Lets go see what the others think of you." John hesitated for a minute looking towards Riddick. " Care to explain." Riddick walked to Johns with a dark chuckle. He was being the intimidating man than he was born to be. As Johns began to walk away Riddick followed in his stride.

(Riddick POV)

The girl had a good good plan. It was almost fool-proof. Too bad neither of us heard Johns walking by. It's curious though. To think that Fry wouldn't make it off alive. She seemed like a survivalist. The woman even wanted to ghost all the passengers that were on the Hunter Graztner. Hmmm... that girl, Zero, keeps surprising me with new things every time we meet. I am beginning to wonder if her capture was a part of her own plan that she never told me.

"Riddick." Came Johns voice. "Care to explain?" He was becoming impatient as we walked towards the group.

"The girl is no threat." John stopped mid step and turned towards me. The look John gave was funny. It was as though 50 emotions played through his face in just a few seconds. "What the hell you mean the girl is no threat?! She was just planning on taking the ship and leaving everyone to die!" John barked.

"The girl was born on this planet and is looking for any possible way to get off safely. Had I been in her situation, I would have tried the same thing." I said matter-of-factly. Johns looked at Zero with a cold hard look. Taking a step back Johns took a second to take in the small woman in front of him. "Is that true? You didn't crash here with the Hunter Graztner?" Johns eyed her suspisously.

"Yes." She whispered. Everything seemed to change about her. It was as though she went into a silent depression. Occasionally she would take a glance at the Coring Room.

"Unbelievable." Johns breathed. "I don't believe this. How do you expect me to believe you lived on this planet with no food and no water for what? 25 years?"

"Actually, I am 28." Her voice began to get cocky and she glared at Johns. This is getting interesting. "And just because you don't know the basic survival skills to live on a dead planet doesn't mean that someone else doesn't. Had you been in my shoes, well... I doubt you would have last 35 hours." Ending her statement her head turned to the side like a dog. She was adding kindling to the fire. This is more interesting than I would have expected.

"Listen here you little sh-"

"Ahh!" Came a blood curdling scream.

Zero laughed. Johns rammed the gun into Zero's left temple and grabbed her right shoulder roughly. "What the hell was that girl?" I watched as Zero's head stared up into the sky. "I went fishing." Johns shook her roughly before he began to yell again. All this yelling was really starting to piss me off. My inner animal was also getting pissed off at the sight of another man touching Zero. A low growl emitted from my throat. I was just about to intervene until Zero looked at Johns with cold, dead eyes and her mouth spread into a wicked grin. Her animal was about to tear out too. I can't wait to see it when I happens. "What the hell you mean you went fishing?!" Johns was on the verge of hysteria. Zero's eyes never left Johns. There was no fear. Only death and chaos. Zero said in a barely audible whisper, "It's time." Johns started yelling again but barely made it through this sentence. Zero used her left arm to knock the gun away from her head, then proceeding to give Johns an amazing right hook. She then kicked johns in the ribs, all before cocking back her left fist and punching John right in his Adam's Apple. Zero took off to the Coring Room that everyone huddled by. Instead of going through the crowd, she nimbly jumped on top of crates and ran across the rooftops. Figuring that I should most likely be going get Zero's papers, I took off in search of the office. After the stunt I just witnessed Zero pull, I am more than aware that she can handle herself. I guess her plan went out the window. Time to go with the flow I guess. I like that girl I thought with a smile. The smell that came off her, reeked nothing but lustful killer, swimming around in her own chaos, and enjoying every moment of it.


	7. Chapter 5: What's In Your Pants? 0o

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the kind reviews and I am happy you are enjoying my story. I was going to wait til tomorrow to post another chapter but I decided eh, what the hell, give the people what they want. _ Damn that sounded kinda cocky... ANYWHO R&R, and any constructive criticism is appreciated!

Warning! There is no sexual deeds in this chapter, but you will find out how fucked up Zero's mind is..Just throwing that out there... Okay so maybe I lied. There will be a few..uh...sexual dealio's in there...

Oh, right. I almost forgot. I don't own it if you recognize it. I am just borrowing these characters because I am bored... Honestly who would think that I own Vin Diesel? Pfft. -_-... Not that I wouldn't mind...;)

Chapter 5: What's In Your Pants?

(Zero)

_ You stupid, infuriating, annoying, little child! That was **my** food you fucked with! _I thought as I peered down into the Coring Room. Ok, so here is what happened. The brat walked over to my cage with the raw reptilian-bird in it and tried to see what was in it. By the looks of it, he opened the cage, reached in and began to poke the old meat, sending the blood into the cavern below. When the beasts smelled it they came flying out not only eating the little boy, oh no, the damn birds ate the old meat! Should I be stuck on this planet because stupid John decided to play detective and figure out my plan, I will have to wait until one of the stupid fucking birds decide to land on the ground long enough for me to get an accurate shot! The last time this happened, 22 years ago, I damn near starved to death! Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of these beasts, enough to last me 300 life times, but after spending 22 years being cramped underground they want to get out and stretch their wings. They spread out so far its ridiculous and to top it off they fear me. When they know that I am around they run! The only reason I haven't starved to death yet is because they lived underground. Its like..er.. how does that phrase go? ...Bobbing for apples?... Shooting snakes in a barrel? Oh well, I know my point. I sighed a deep, and annoyed sigh before looking down to the swarm of panicking blood bags below me. What a waste. Humans taste so much better than the beasts. I am not saying that I have intentionally killed and eaten a human just because I could... I am just saying when you are in the situation that I was in 22 years ago, you do what you had to do to survive. Meaning if you had to eat the remains of what the birds left over, you did it, and try not to think about the fact that you are eating some dead guys shin. And truthfully I have never eaten an actual human... kinda... You see the beasts used to be just like me, only normal. Well, some of the experiments never fully turned into the beast that they should have. I called those the runts. The runts didn't taste as...well... dirty, as... well flat out disgusting...If a color could have a taste, I would say brown. The beasts tasted like shit unless you cooked them down for 3 months.

I looked away from the all to familiar scene down below and looked to see Johns staring at me. Hmpf. I thought I felt eyes on the back of my head. Johns made no move to indicate to the others that I was here. He didn't try pointing a gun at me. He did nothing but stare at me as though accusing me of the boys death. _The stupid boy put his nose where it didn't belong and you have the audacity to look at me like that?! _I flipped Johns the bird before I rolled off the Coring Room roof, and somersaulting onto the ground below me. I could hear Johns running around the building to find me. Too bad for him though, I know a short cut to the ship. I outwardly smirked as I dove into a hole leading into the cavern below. In the cavern I could here John saying, "Where the fuck did she go." Deciding to fuck with him I laughed, really loud, and really dark. My voice echoed under the rock caring the sound above. I saw John peeking over the hole but trying not to get too close. Johns humorously backed away from the hole in the ground when his sights beheld nothing but the blackness of the hole and two glowing red eyes.

In the distance I could hear footsteps charging in our direction. It would appear as though Fry found out the meaning of 22. I sat down in the cavern for a moment trying to hurry and create a new plan. These caverns run all throughout the planet. They have at least 4 tunnels that lead to their broken down piece of shit out there. There should be about 20 minutes until total darkness. That would be just long enough for me to make it to the ship, get myself comfortable, and plan my next move. So, I did just that.

Instead of going directly into the ship, I made my way around and climbed into the pilots-driving-quarters-area-thing and sat down in the chair. I began to think for a while of all the possibilities, odds and ends, ya know that sort of thing. That was until Johns ugly mug popped into my head. That bastard will see what T2 has to offer. I chuckled darkly. No one puts a gun to my head. No one calls me names. And no one...ha ha... no one will remember you dear John. I thought as I closed my eyes and got myself comfortable in the highly uncomfortable chair.

In the distance I could hear that they successfully got the SandKat running again. Not bad for a bunch of blithering idiots. Too bad it wont get you back, ha ha. I propped my feet up on the dash and waited. I heard the death of that annoying girl named Shazza. Stupid girl you should have stayed down. "3 down 5 to go," I laughed as I watched as the rest of the god forsaken light vanish in the horizon and welcome the unholy terrors that was death whom laid dormant in the mountains. It was beautifully chaotic. 22 years ago from today these magnificent death machines busted out of the Coring Room killing everyone in site. I was so scared that they would come after me, but they never did. They like to eat my food but that was about it. They never showed hostility. Thinking back to this made me laugh. Me afraid? Pfft. The only thing that I am afraid of is being normal...Hmm... Random thought. I wonder if Riddick went get my briefcase...

Well the thought wasn't so much as random because I did hear Riddicks boots on the ground. I could tell he was trying to sneak up on me but I knew he was there. I could smell him as soon as he walked into the ship. Needless to say I decided not to play along. It was his turn to get jumped. I silently grew out a chrome colored shank in my palm. It wasn't an actual shank however, it was more of eh... a piece of metal sticking out my hand. I waited until I heard Riddick come up right behind me to spin around in my chair. With one great big bound I leaped off the chair pouncing on top of Riddick knocking him to the floor. I had my left arm supporting myself up and my shank at his throat.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Riddick." I said. My voice held humor, but more lust than anything. "Enjoying the show?" Saying this I was implying to the fact that he could see in the night and he could see the beautiful chaos spreading around us.

"Never seen anything like it."He smirked before smacking my hand away and rolling on top of me. I hate to say it, but I could easily roll him over again if I wanted to. I think the doctors tried to make me stronger or something or Riddick just wasn't giving this his all.

I put my shank away as I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling myself closer to him. I ran my hands into the bottom of his shirt, delicately trailing my finger tips up his spine. A light growl escaped from Riddicks throat, which indicated that I had him right where I wanted him. Not that I was planning on doing anything bad...well to bad anyways. I licked on his lips as I slowly dug my fingernails into his back and dragging them down. I could feel Riddicks growing erection press against my stomach...wait...my stomach! Woah! Hold on there fella, how the hell is that gonna work? Your dick is the size of a beasts offspring! Okay mission abort! Mission abort!

I rolled us over again. It was too dark for any normal person to see, but of course, Riddick with his shine job could perfectly well see the deep red on my face. He chuckled huskily. "What's the matter doll? Scared to finish what you started?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times, looking like a fish out of water. "Umm... you know what I think that if we do anything ..um...sexual that uh...we should...p-p-probably wait..ya know u-u"  
"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Riddick practically laughed. "Let me guess, you have never had sex before."

I shook my head no.

"Have you ever seen another mans dick before?"

I shook my head no.

Riddick sighed. "So you probably don't even know how people make babies." It was more of a statement than anything, but I still felt insulted. "I will have you know that I have seen how to make babies."

"Oh, really?" Riddicks face held nothing but boredom and complete disbelief.

"Yes, I just never found out how to make my tail pop out." Riddick did a double-take.

"...Your what?"

"My tail... I... I... don't you have a tail that pops out your backside to poke the back of your mates ear?" Riddick got up and damn near sprinted halfway across the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about a tail?"

"Well, that's what the beast do... so I figured th-"

"Tell me what do you have in your pants?" Riddick demanded and gestured to my legs.

"Oh I have some bones, some sort of metal thing an-"

"That's not what I mean." His voice was hard and then it clicked.

"Oh! You mean the thing!" realization stuck me.

"Uh... yeah. Your thing. What kind of thing do you have there." I can't believe this. I feel so stupid.

"I-I don't like saying it." I thought back to what the doctors used to call it. I didn't like the word. Everything about it sounded so gross.

"Well doll, I need to know." Riddick leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Ms. Amanda... my nurse... she called it a cooter..." I made a disgusted face and began rubbing the back of my neck. "i hate that word."

Riddick began to walk towards me and dropped on his knees. He began to undo the buttons of my shorts, followed by the zipper, and he finally tugged on my pants pulling them just low enough to where he could look at what prize I had underneath. I could feel relief roll off him in waves. "What you have is a pussy... and it looks delicious." Just as Riddick was about to start putting his hand in my pants I hurried up, pulled away, and fastened my pants again. "You can't eat it! I need that!" Riddick full-on laughed. I never heard a more devious sound that left me hypnotized. "You have a lot to learn Zero." He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I usually don't like teaching, but I'll do it for you."

That sentence was followed by a punch in the arm, dealt by me. "Look, I know I may not be as smart as you, but can you blame me? I don't like feeling like an idiot and believe it or not I am trying to learn how to be civilized. You bring out the worse in me and I absolutely love it." I hurriedly covered my mouth. Where the fuck did that come from? I never intending on letting that last little tid-bit out.

My ears twitched and my face shot up."Riddick I think they are looking for you." I whispered. I could hear them asking about him. Couldn't have picked a more perfect time. I am done feeling like an idiot for now. "You better get back to them."

Well on the bright side, "4 down and 4 to go."


	8. Chapter 6: Eye for an Eye

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the kind reviews and enjoying my stories. So this chapter is mostly dialog! And though you may read something that you do not like, trust me when I say that it isn't over yet!

I own nothing.

Chapter 6: An Eye for an Eye

(Zero POV)

"Spirits, anything we have over 45 proof will burn rather well." came the scared reply of Paris.

"How many bottles do we have?" questioned Fry.

"Ah...ten. We have ten bottles."

"Okay, Johns you got some flares, so, maybe we got enough light." The look of determination was strong on her face.

I sat perched on top a high hanging bar in the room, looking down at the crew. If they thought this was enough light, they were highly mistaken. A couple of flares, molotoves, a blowtorch, and some rope lights? You have got to be kidding me. The fear rolling off of this crowd was so strong and thick that you could cut it with a knife. It had me so pumped and ready to kill that it was ridiculous. I rubbed my face and decided that if there was ever a better time to show my face, it would be now.

"For what?" came John's annoyed reply.

"She thinks that these petty excuses for light will guide you all on your way back to the skiff." I said as I jumped down from my perch. Everyone starred in horror at the site before them. I guess I should have wiped my face of after I had eaten. I had blood all over me and a smirk plastered on my face. Yeah.. I guess I am a bit hard on the eyes at the moment.

"Now that I have all of your attention...Riddick you may want to put your goggles on, least you lose your sight." What was about to be seen would greatly hurt him and I can't have my escape ticket out of here blind. It took a moment for me to muster the strength to do this. I mean I haven't used this "Ability" much. Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes, I tried to find the calm inside me. I extended both of my arms, placing my hands together, and released all my worries...not that I had many. Gasps were heard throughout the room as a white orb of light rose from my hands. It's brightness is almost comparable to sheer daylight. I looked down to the white orb and smiled._ So many fond memories with you. _This orb is actually a bomb that I used to go blow up tunnels and caverns when I got bored. I remember riding on the beasts at night casting down my explosions from above..._ I will miss this place._

"Not no, but hell no!" Came Johns. "This woman wanted to leave us here for dead while she took off this planet with the emergency pod." Johns stood from his spot against the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Fry in a commanding voice. It was funny really. I am the worst thing you can find on this planet and she was talking to me like that? Pfft. Not smart at all captain.

"Zero." I said with a shit-eating grin.

"Did you land h-"

"No she was a fucking experiment on this planet just like the mother fuckers out there!" Bellowed Johns, greatly exaggerating his arm movements.

"Shh." I placed my fingers to my lips. "You will wake the baby."

"What fucking baby?" I pointed up to the dark area in the room, where I just was, revealing a baby beast resting in the shadows. He was waiting for the lights to go out to devour this lowly group of sub humans. I could see that another beast got to his leg. I almost felt bad for the little guy. Almost.

"I am here to help-" I began to say

"I don't believe you." Came Johns snarling remark. Ugh. This is no time to act like a baby. I really did want to help. I thought maybe I might learn something new! I mean, yes this whole time I was kinda back and forth with deciding if I will let them live or die, but if I get off this rock then come on! I need to learn how to be civilized. I doubt that Riddick was considered civil, and at the moment none of the others did either, but that was because at this moment is survival of the fittest. I am sure they are nice civilized creatures on the insides right? But, then again I can understand why Johns wouldn't believe me. Should I been in the greasy mans shoe I wouldn't believe myself either.

"Smart, you shouldn't." I laughed a little. You never know what is brewing inside my mind.

"And-...Oh no, you aren't gonna use this reverse psychology shit on me." Johns pulled out his gun and aimed. Loud protests of disapproval were heard throughout the room. I moved closer to Johns, so close in fact the barrel of the gun was touching my chest.

"John's I am of no threat to you." I said waving off his gun.

"You lying little bitch! You knew! You knew about everything! And you laughed when Imam's kid died!"

"Ah... Yeah that's true I did." I grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. "But hey he shouldn't have been playing in my cage!" I got really defensive.

"You don't get to come with us." Johns said through gritted teeth

"Go ahead Johns, Humor me. Pull the trigger." I said with a sigh, looking boredly into his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better kill the best light source you have."

"Zero what are you doing?" Came jacks struggled cry.

"We have made it this far without you. I am sure we can keep going on without you."

"Is that something you want to gamble on?"

"It's not gambling when you have counted the cards."

"Oh a witty comeback! I didn't think you could make any of those!" I started laughing. "So are you going to kill me or not?" The look in John's eyes was enough for me to know what was about to happen. I smiled. "And eye for an eye." Johns said.

"Don't get too cocky. I'll see you in a bit." I finished with a smirk and a wink.

The shot echoed all around the room pronouncing me dead.

(Riddick)

I watched as the beautiful monster fell whom stood stall tall against the world dropped to the floor as a lifeless corpse. Why did the stupid girl do that? She was too good for such a lazy death. She should have gone out in battle. Not to a druggie merc. I turned from the group only for a moment to compose myself. Eye for an Eye. I assume that he knew that she knew they were here all along and has been intentionally letting everyone die.

"Either we go now or wait until you can't see whats eating you." I said nonchalantly over the voices that were just screaming at John for killing their best light source. "Let Johns face the music when we get out of here." I chuckled. Johns isn't getting off this planet.

Fry sighed "Riddick's right we need to get moving. The cells are out the door and about 10 yards out."

"I will keep pace 10 steps ahead. I want light on my back not my eyes. Let's move." Riddick opened the door only to reveal that the cells were not in there rightful spots. In fact, they were right in front of him, already prepared to move, with rope lights wrapped around it. Paris's whiskey had been turned into molotoves..._She really was going to try to get all these people off this planet_, I thought sadly. She even gathered the flares and a couple of handmade shanks. As soft growl escaped my throat as I sadly looked down to what Zero has done.

Everyone gathered into position and we began to move. I kept silent. I had no time to mourn for Zero and should any try to make conversation... well I'm not in the mood.

The first one to go was Paris. Thank god the fool was annoying me. Always running when things got to hot to handle. _Look where running got you now, fucking dumb ass_. They almost got Jack. Imam saved her.

Off in the distance I could see the canyon. It was crawling with the animals. I decided to scope it out. When I made a full lap around the building I made the conclusion that the only way through would be to run it. Then maybe if we are lucky we can escape with the skin on our backs and our lives.

"We are crossing over our tracks?" Questioned Fry. I was more of a statement than anything.

"Listen." My word was ignored over the growing annoyance of my followers.

"Listen!" The crew silenced and was greeted by the cries of the beasts all around them.

"Canyon ahead I circled once to buy sometime to think."

"I think we should go now," commented Imam.

"Oh, I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"What?" qusetioned Imam

"The fuck are you talking about she's not cut." Said John's motioning towards Fry.

"Not her." I turned to John's, but looked at Jack. "Her."

"You got to be kidding me." John's said disbelief.

"I-I just thought it would be better is people took me for a guy. I thought tha-" Jack crumpled to the floor a sobbing mess.

"Jesus Jack, why didn't you tell us?" Fry yelled being beyond pissed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Fry leaned down and tried to comfort the crying girl.

"You could have left me at the ship. God, why didn't I say something sooner." I wouldn't have let that happen. Zero was right, I don't love you but I do care for you. I wouldn't have left you there to die.

"They've had a nose open for her ever since we left" I smirked. The bastards.

"We have to go back." Fry said. _Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me._

"What did you say?" John's dared Fry to repeat herself. "You were the one that got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"Look I was wrong I admit it. Mmk. Can we please just get back to the ship."

"Oh I don't know Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide open space. I am starting to enjoy my fucking self out here!"

"Why are you high again?" Carolyn whispered, but all heard._ Ah, she finally caught on_. "Just listen to yourself John's. Y-"

"No, Your right Carolyn what's to be afraid of? My life is a pile of steaming meaningless shit anyhow!" Got that right. "So I say mush on!"

The argument continued for what seemed ages. She is the captain this. She tried to kill us that. Plug up the kid. When did I ever sign up to be baby sitter again? Geez, if I had any hair I would be ripping it out. … Maybe I will ditch all these people here and take the skiff for myself. If I have to hear that the entire time...i might just leave them here. And sadly, because Zero is no longer an option... I might just take Fry. She is pretty, and a killer. So why not? I sighed. But she is still not Zero.

While they continued to argue, I took a moment to see if there was anyway I could possibly get through the unforgiving mass of angry birds, but every which way I looked, they were there. As if they knew the lights would soon go out. They were circling their prey. All that could been seen was their purple and black masses swarming all around us. Even the red seemed to dye out in the crowd. Wait,... The red? Red.. Did I ju-...Zero? Was that Zero? My eyes squinted in the direction where I saw the unforgiving color. No, it can't be. I witnessed The Blue-Eyed Devil take her life right in front of me. Could that be her? I thought for a moment about how stupid that was. It was probably my eyes playing tricks on me.

John's lit a flare and began to walk ahead. I followed in suit holding my hand up to shield the my eyes from the blinding light.

"Ain't all of us going to make it." Said Johns.

"You just relized that?"

"Six of us left. If we can make it through the canyon, well that will be quite a feat huh?"

"Not if i'm the one."

"Well what if you are one of five?" They halted instantly when they heard a beast closer than they would have liked.

"I'm listening."

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies. It's called triage."

"They kept calling it murder when I did it."

"Either way I figured it was something you could grab onto."

"We drag the body about 40-50 feet behind us. I don't want to feed them, I just want to keep them off us."

"So which one caught your eye?"I turned to look at the group, knowing that this would agitate him. I already knew who he was going to pick... Jack.

"No-No, don't look. Christ, what the hells wrong with you?"John's snapped as I chuckled.

"Alright, enough of this shit. You do the girl, and I'll keep the others off your back."

I slowed to a stop. A low primal growl escaped my throat once more.

"It's not to big a job for you is it?" John's said getting cocky.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." I smirked

"Like who?"

I slapped the flare out of Johns hand and grabbing his gun. The first shot missed his head by mere inches. Then John's attempted to empty the barrel at the same time as dislocating my wrist. I hit John's away, his neck barely missing the sharp bones on the ground, while I relocated my wrist. We stood at a stand still for a moment. Then an idea popped into my mind. I began to take off all the rope lights from my body. We each pulled out a shank as we began to circle each other. "One Rule: Stay in the light"

We fought more and somehow Johns ended up on top of me with his knife to my throat. I grabbed his arm fiercely squeezing it so that he may drop his knife. "Remember that moment?" I rolled him over, picked him up, and used my shank to cut into his back. The pain was so intense that john almost stumbled into the darkness. The darkness however found him as the flare went out. Then the unexpected happened. I saw a pair of white arms wrap themselves around Johns chest. What? That was not the beast I saw a moment ago. I watched as those small pale arms drove a shiny metal blade into his heart. Just before John's faded into the blackness that was death, the killer whispered violently into Johns ear. "A tooth for a tooth."

Don't forget to show your TLC! MkkBai! :P


	9. Chapter 7: Cells

If you recognize it I dont own it!

Thank you to all my beloved readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers! Thank you all for sticking through this far! Don't forget R&R!

Chapter 7: Cells

A short pang of antagonizing hurt passed through me until I was once again greeted by deaths loving embrace. Yeah, I died. But it was no surprise really. Pfft. Johns. The fucking junkie. At first I didn't even think he had the guts to do it. That is until I felt his rage. His rage set off so fast, but I was faster. I had already created a new plan before he even pulled the trigger. At first I had planned to help the crew, I mean why not? All they can do is help right? So I extended my hand to help and they retaliated all because at first I wanted to kill them all. So what? I didn't right? I am surprisingly not responsible for a single mans death so far! Well...I can't say that anymore, but I mean he had it coming. That stupid rat bastard thinks that he can pull that on me? Ha ha. John's you were a time bomb waiting to explode, and now you are nothing but the bloody dirt under my boots. I did not harm a single hair on their precious little heads, and you deem me worthy of death. Fuck you! And that is exactly what I told them. I went kinda like this.

"Back to the ship, huh? Just huddle together until the lights burn out." Riddick began.

"Get away from us." Whispered Fry. Terror gripping her by the throat.

"Til you cant see whats eating you...That the big plan?" Riddick finished. He began to observe the crowd while waiting for someone to speak up.

"Where's John's?" Came Imam's voice. He was scared and I could see that, but he showed a trait that I admire a lot. Courage. Even though his body trembled in fear, he stood tall and spoke with conviction.

"Which half?" I walked out of the darkness. My usual playful and curious demeanor was completely gone. I was so pissed I couldn't even begin to talk to Riddick on the jog back to the group. He tried asking me questions but I kept my mouth shut. It was taking all the restraint I had not to kill every last beast or, in this special case, human in sight. Even after I killed John's I still felt the need to kill more.

Gasps could be heard even over the annoying clicking of the beasts. "You're alive?" said Jack in a hopeful voice. I could see why Riddick would chose such a good girl like Jack to show concern over. She was already a good judge of character and showed interest in the unique and hated, rather than the normal and jaded. However my face never faltered. I held my cold and emotionless expression and simply nodded.

"Y-you... Did you murder John's?" The shock on Fry's face was priceless.

I sighed really loud as I rubbed my temples. "No. I was feeding him crumpets while we had a little tea party." I finished the sentence with a roll of the eyes and the classic hand on your hips. "Now are we going to stand here for the next two years or can we get a move on to the ship?" I raised my eyebrow. When no one answered I turned on my heel and began walking to the abandoned cells laying distant in the desert.

"You c-can't come with us." I stopped walking abruptly. What did Fry just say?

"Oh, and why is that?" Bitch I fucking dare you. I am in no mood!

"John's said that you were planning on taking the skiff and leaving us here. You let us die around you and even though you had the ability to help us, you just sat there and laughed as you watched us die." Fry finally remembered how to act like she had courage. "So I want to let you know how that feels."

"Wow. I didn't take you for the vindictive type." I thought back for a moment. "But then again. I didn't take you for a hypocrite either. Weren't you planning on killing everyone on your little ship, just so you could make sure that at the very least, you could escape with your life?" I retaliated, once again spinning on my heel. "We both wanted to kill everyone, but we didn't do it now did we." I finished with my usual horrifying smile. I began to walk away. "Oh, and by the way. I already know how it feels to be abandoned on a dead planet, so on that note you can go fuck yourself with dead beasts corpse for all I care. I am getting off this planet."

"You're such a monster."

Before anyone knew what was happening my blade was rammed against Fry's throat and my other hand was tangled in Fry's hair, pulling her down.

"Fuck you!" My voice echoed in the distance.

"Ladies, please. We must go. We are running out of time." Pleaded Imam.

I could hear crying. I listened around for a moment before turning to see Jack with tears streaming down her face. Wow... I do not like this feeling that she is giving me. Do i-...Do I feel bad? Riddick walked past all of us before finally brushing against Jack.

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare."

Once everyone got back to the cells, they agreed to take a break so long as my light orb would keep them safe. I let it hover for above them, while I walked away into the darkness to try to compose myself. No one made an attempt to talk to me, let alone look in my direction. That was until Riddick called for us to begin moving, again. When all this is over, I am going to take me a nice, long nap.

We entered the canyon, my light shining bright against the now bloodstained walls.

"I only see one way. That way. Its the only way off this rock." Riddick gestured straight ahead "Just keep the girl between you."

"What about the cells?" Asked Imam.

"I'll take those." I said as I walked closer to the group. Surprisingly no one opened their mouths. They stared at me hard, but never said a word. "I can't use this power, anyway, unless you all want to explode. After a certain amount of time and a certain amount of heat, the orb will explode. So, deciding that I came here to help, i'll pull now. Just run closer together." Riddick came to my side and grabbed a hold of the handle. He was going to help me pull. I nodded in his direction. "Ready when you are."

"Move." he said.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" came Fry's concerned voice.

"Move!" Riddick bellowed. He needs to talk like that more often. I grinned. Alpha-male suited him well.

During the run, the beasts decided they were too hungry to wait for the food below and began to eat themselves. Through the sounds of body parts hitting the floor and boots splashing through the blood puddles ground, we trudged our way to freedom. I could here the disgust in Fry's voice when she complained of the beasts, and the alpha roar out of Riddick while he barked his commands.

The path ahead was blocked so Riddick cleared a path of bones for us to move through. We had all gone through but Imam's child. A mighty beast swooped down and snatched him by the ankle trying to gobble up what he could as fast as he could. Riddick and I kept moving. So what? The less people the better. Well, unfortunately, Imam and Fry pulled the kid away.

In the commotion Jack was underneath a fallen bone that was protecting her from being a beasts food. Riddick bounded from my side and began to cut open the beast, spilling its guts to the floor. "Did not know who he was fucking with." Was all that was uttered until it began to rain. I laughed heartlessly. These poor fools. I knew what was about to happen to them, unless Riddick all of a sudden developed feelings for the crew.

I nodded to Riddick, indicating that I was going to run ahead. This gesture was also a silent agreement that we would ditch them on this planet.

After I put the cells in the ship I noticed something... I was exhausted. I plopped my ass down onto the comfy chair only to notice... well it's not so comfy. I looked beneath me only to discover my briefcase...Riddick, even though the original plan was compromised, he still brought my briefcase... a small smile plastered itself onto my face. That's when I heard something in the distance. I brought myself to do something I never thought I would ever do in my life. When Riddick made it inside the ship I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist and wholeheartedly kissed the big bald man.

"Please tell me you know how to fly." I whispered.

"Yeah, I can." He smirked

"Get us out of here." I said rather...breathlessly? Oh god. I could feel the lust begin to roll off myself. I hurried up and tried to think of horrible things. Thankfully either Riddick didn't notice or didn't care at the moment because he set me down on the bed and said. "I'll be right back."

I leaned up in the bed only to be pushed back down. "I need to do a check to see if you did this right. When we get in the air, your ass is mine. Don't move."

While laying on the bed, I glanced at the briefcase. I thought of how I would soon know all about who I was and meant to be. Then a thought hit me. Did he grab the key too? I got up and saw that he did not. I walked out of the skiff only to be greeted by Riddick pointing to the bed.

"Bed." He had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"You forgot the key to my briefcase. I need to go get it." I laughed as I moved under his extended arm. "I'll be right back. Don't get yourself killed." I giggled as I took off into the buildings. My reign of happiness was short lived. Once I made it into my room, thoughts flooded my mind.

Could I do this? I was born, raised, and experimented on here. Any memory I have is of this place. My body scrunched up in a ball as I rested my head on the door. I felt myself panic horribly. I thought back to the lifestyle that I lived, tortures that I have been through, and oddly enough, I thought back to the time when the only person who ever showed kindness to me taught me my most valued lesson. Ms. Amanda Benson. She was the first nurse that ever stood up for me. The Dr. was being really cruel that day. He was pumping me with just about anything and everything that they had. By the end of the day I was in pain. Ms. Amanda came in with a pain killing shot. I never knew the name of it. I told her that I didn't want to take the shot because I was scared it was going to make me hurt more. She talked me into it saying that if I didn't I will be in pain for the next month. So reluctantly I took it. She then said that I was a good sweet girl and she felt bad for what they were doing to me. She then told me "You should fear nothing, but fear itself." I based my whole life off these words that were said in this very room. If have nothing but horrible memories (except Ms. Amanda) of this place, why am I having such a hard time of letting go. I quickly scanned the room for anything else I may miss. I grabbed the sound chip that contained my 500 year old music, all my old shivs, and well, that's about it. I didn't own much.

When I finally got back to the skiff, it was running, the door was almost completely closed, and he was ready for take off. I sprinted to the skiff, trying to gain as much speed as I possibly could.(I nearly tripped over Fry's body in the process.) I tuck and rolled into the tiny opening of the skiff. I landed onto the cold hard floor with a thud as I heard the skiff's door close. Upon opening my eyes, I noticed that Imam and Jack were here. I stood and walked over to Riddick.

"What took you so long?" he asked softly. I could see that something was bothering him, but I didn't question him on it. My guess was probably Fry. Jealously surged through me until I realized oh, yeah, you jumped over her dead body before you jumped into the ship.

Replying in an equally soft and depressing voice. "Reminiscing of old memories."

After the all too, interesting take off that I am pretty sure fried half the reptilian-beast population, I slid my back down the wall and fell asleep.

Hmmm... When will she get laid already?! :P Sorry! Lol!


	10. Chapter 8 The Briefcase

If you recognize it I don't own it!

Thank you all my dear readers! I want to apologize ahead of time if this chapter may offend you. I have no clue the true names of my readers and I can only hope that you wont get mad if Zero's true name offends you.

This chapter is short and I apologize. I hope that you at least find it funny. I am seriously considereing changing the genre of this series to Humor/ Romance.

Chapter 8: The Briefcase

Jack was laughing hysterically, Riddick kept chuckling, Imam was trying his hardest to suppress his laughter, and no one would tell me what was so funny. After everyone received a full 7 hours of sleep, I figured it was about time to break open my briefcase to finally receive my well await answers. So far, I have received no answers, only the laughs that were echoing in the skiff. The only thing that was actually accomplished was my briefcase was open! I heaved out an annoyed sigh and sat on the bed, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Are you guys just about done?" I replied coldly.

"Yes, yes, Zero." Imam chuckled slightly and tried to cough to cover it. "Yes, we are done."

"Then do you mind telling me what is so fucking funny?" I spat.

"Your name!" Bellowed Jack through a fit of giggles causing the others to laugh once again.

Imam cleared his throat and silence fell throughout the area. Finally! I can get some answers! Excitement bubbled inside me, my hands gripped the sheets, as I stared intently at Imam.

"Your name Ms. Zero is..." Imam faltered. "Y-your name is..." Is my name that funny that a holy man would get choked up on it? My face showed sheer annoyance. "Miracle." At this I looked confused.

"That seems like a decent name. I dare say it's pretty." Then the room busted into laughter again. I ground my teeth together as I paced across the small space into Imam's face. "What...The...**Fuck** is so **God...Damned funny!**" I yelled. I am on my last nerve! Keep pushing my buttons and see!

"Your last name" giggled Jack. Rubbing my temples I looked towards the young girl.

"And what prey tell is my last name?" I asked cocking an annoyed eyebrow.

"Fingers!" She yelled as she fell to the floor laughing.

I froze...my name is Miracle Fingers... What the fuck kinda name is that?! I could feel my face turning red at the thought of my own name... Who on T2 would ever name their child such a dastardly name? Never mind that. Why?! As the thought of the name settled in more, I found myself trying to hide the smile plastering onto my face. When I finally couldn't hold it back any longer. I began to laugh. I laughed harder than I ever had in my life. I found myself leaning on Imam for support because I couldn't contain my laughter. As I hugged onto Imam I found myself beginning to speak.

"I-I-Imam." I started as tears began to well up in my eyes. "My n-name! Ha ha! I-i-it's so silly!" I felt my giggles beginning to die down. Oh well, you know what's next. I lunged my hand unto Imam's neck. "If any one of you so breath a word of M-miracle Fin-F-F Ha ha." I had to pause again at the name. "I will personally hunt you down and gut you!" I finished grinning wildly and giggling non-stop. This is truly the most hilarious moment of my life. After a solid half an hour I finally receive my name: Miracle Anne Fingers. I guess my parents forgot they had such an atrocious last name when they named me.

"Well Ms. Zero. You have no records anywhere but on a dead planet. The only people who ever knew who you were are dead. You can create your own name." Said Imam rubbing his neck. I wouldn't have killed him right them and there or course not. But I did need to assert my authority and stand my ground. I am not going to get pushed around more than I have to be.

I thought for a moment. Miracle, it was a nice name but it just seemed to... happy for me. And Fingers has got to go! Hmm... I have been Zero all my life so maybe I could...eh I'll think about that later.

"I'll think about it another time. For now just keep reading to me. Point out what you are reading to me that way I could learn myself." I patted the spot on the bed next to me where Imam graciously took the offer. This cramped ship can do a number on your limbs. You can't stretch without poking someones eye out.

Imam skimmed through the main papers looking for information that would be vital to me. He quietly spoke out to himself as he was reading, saying things like "age", "EN ", and "cell number". EN was experiment number. I already knew all of this so I didn't need him to read that to me. Come on where is the good information? Imam made an appreciative sound and gestured for me to lean in. As his fingers skimmed across the dirty and crumpled page that I looked at way to much he began to read aloud. "Race: Cross-breed: Logieshide/Furyan"

"What is Logieshide?" I questioned. What an odd name...Well, I don't know. I think Miracle Finger beats all. I thought with a roll of the eyes.

"A logieshide is... well, they don't even look remotely human. Which more than likely explains your silver hair and red eyes." Imam gestured.

"Oh no, my hair is white under all the blood and guts and dirt." I gave a reassuring smile.

"White is the color of Logieshide. Have you ever seen a panda bear? Maybe a picture?"

"Yeah. Amanda my nurse loved the animal. She said they went extinct some 437 years ago."

"True. Well the Logieshide look just like that, but with red eyes, and scales."

"Hmm." I nodded understandingly. I never imagined a panda bear with no fur and a shit ton of scales before. And now that I have... I don't think I will ever look at a panda the same way again. I made a face of disgust as Imam kept talking.

"However they can shape shift. Can you?"

"Umm... Not that I know of." I said looking at him weirdly. If I could shape shift I sure as hell didn't know about it.

"Interesting. You are also part Furyan. F-"

"I know about Furyans. I been there once too. The doctors wanted to find something out about me and brought me there only to find out the Necro's had got to the planet. When we arrived the last remaining Furyans were trying to rebuild."

"I want to ask you. How do you remember all these things? Your memory is impeccable."

"Eidetic memory." I said as if it were nothing. "Keep reading."

Imam searched more and more through the files and kept reading to me. As it turns out my mom was Furyan and my dad was a Logieshide and they too were on T2 for experimentation. Well my dad had to do the deed with my mom as part of an experiment for the scientist. Gross. And hence I was made. They injected me with 163 chemicals. This included painkillers, random chemicals, and blood samples from other races. It is impossible for me to get sick. (I know that already) The documents held every operation that I have ever had. They even contained texts from when I was unconscious during an operation that I was not not awake to remember. I found out my birthday. It was the equivalent to October 3 on Earth.

It also turns out that my mother named me Miracle because she was deemed infertile. And my fathers name was Fingers... Fucking Fingers!Ughh! My mother was no one special. Just your average everyday, run of the mill Furyan who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She ended up turning into a beast. I wonder if I accidentally ate her... After this Imam was reading many things, but it was all things that I already knew. I told Imam to just stop, that I already know pretty much everything else. You would have thought that with so many papers on me that they would have more information than that. Oh well.

I laid back in the bed ready to take myself another nap. The nap I took earlier did a number on my neck. As I laid in the bed I sat back and thought about name possibilities. I kinda figured for myself that many people didn't have numbers for names. After a while I concluded that I rather liked Nero. It wasn't far from the name that I grew used to over the years and it just had that intimidating ring to it. Now it is accustomed for civilized people to have last names. After pondering some more I figured that Nero really didn't clash with much so I asked Riddick who was sitting on the floor next to me.

"What would be a good last name?" I asked as I lazily reached one hand over to run my hand on the barely-there stubble on his head. I could feel his pleasure and I liked that. It wasn't the "i-am-going-to-throw-you-into-the-wall-and-show-yo u-how-to-work-that-thing-between-your-legs" feeling. It was a calm and relaxed feeling that I rather enjoyed.

"You are asking me to pick out a name for you?" He said as though it was the stupidest think he ever heard. As I started to pretty much massage his head I said yes.

"I have no clue what would be a good last name." I started to rub my hands down his neck and onto his shoulders. I could feel his calmness rolling over me and it felt great. I was doing this out of sheer boredom and I figured if I was going to be bored, I would be relaxed doing it.

Everyone pretty much drew a blank, but the ever persistent Jack absolutely wanted me to keep Miracle Fingers. No thank you. After a while I sat back and began to think again. At this point I basically said Fuck it.

"So I decided what I am going to call myself." I told everyone as I got myself tucked into bed. They all looked at me expectantly. "Nero Black"

"Why Black?" Asked Jack

"Because it is the color of the blanket and I am getting tired of picking out a name." I yawned. "Riddick." I whispered. It wasn't that I was trying not to let the others hear, or that I was trying to be sexy, I was just flat out tired. I only slept for about an hour earlier. "When are we going to land?" I asked.

"The nearest re-fill station isn't much further away. I'd say about another hour or two. Why your not getting claustrophobic are you?" He smirked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"No, I was just wondering how long I was going to have to smell you before finally breathing fresh air." Keep on coming with the smart ass remarks! I was getting really bored and really aggravated of being on this skiff. Being laughed at, feeling like an idiot for not being able to read, and over all lack of sleep. And before I knew it Riddick pounced on top of me in the bed.

"How bad do I smell now?" He said with no emotion. I was really not in the mood for this. I am exhausted.

"Either lay down with me and take a nap or go bug somebody else!" I yelled as I raised my face up to his. In return he harshly wrapped his hands around my waist and moved me over to the side of the tiny bed. He laid up against the wall and took up over half the bed. Thank god I am so small or I would be sleeping on the floor.


	11. Chapter 9: Make-Over? The Breaks Over!

SORRY! I know it has been a while but I have been planing my wedding and bailing the dickhead out of jail and a whole bunch of other stuff. But I promise I am alive and well and I am not stopping the series just yet! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and stuff!

I Don't own it if you recognize it.

Chapter 9: Make-Over? The Breaks Over!

Its not everyday you find a murderer, a confused little girl, a holy man, and a freak of nature walking down the street covered in dirt and blood, so Riddick pretty much understood the many glances in their direction and mothers ushering their children away. He wasn't phased by this one bit and kept walking on; however, Nero, on the other hand, stared back. It was important for her to learn the ways of civilization that she missed out on, on T2.

They were here to refuel and then try to head onto the next planet where they know they will get picked up. This planet they were currently on seemed almost as dead as T2 and the odds of getting picked up here were slim to none. You could tell by the landing pads that this place rarely got any visitors. Riddick however was not prepared to stay on this planet long. It wasn't until he was nearly done refueling that no one knew where Nero was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of the bell at the door was heard by all in the vicinity and entered a very confused Nero. As Nero began to walk around the small homely shop, a tall, slender woman with very bright and obnoxious spiky, blonde and blue hair began to walk her way.

"Hello ma'am. How are you today?" She smiled at Nero brightly and extended her hand. Nero was confused at this gesture but simply replied "Fine" as she turned and walked away from the lady examining the rows of chairs with odd cranial devices with holes in them.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady followed Nero closely wondering why she was so odd. Nero laughed at the woman.

"Do I have an appointment to be tortured? No thank you." She chuckled as she looked around more. They had bottles lined against the wall and torture devices lined on top of the counter. Apparently the lady thought this comeback odd and scrunched up her face. "Ma'am there are no torture devices here. This is a beauty salon." Nero thought for a moment and then it clicked in her mind what this is. Nero nodded her head. "Well in that case no. I do not have an appointment, but I require my hair to be cut anyway. It is far too long."

The lady then smiled and gestured her to a chair. "This planet is so dead I wonder why I even ask people if they have an appointment anymore."

Nero trying to hold a conversation replied. "Old habits die hard?"

The lady laughed with a sassy hand on her hip. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. So how much am I chopping off?" She asked as she waved a pair of scissors around.

"I want it very short, but...normal looking?" Nero already knew how hard it was going to be for her to fit into a crowd.

"Hmm." The lady began as she rummaged though a book. "How's 'bout this?" She turned the book and pointed to a lady. The hair was very much like a boys haircut only short in the back and medium length in the front. "It is an edgy hair cut, but it looks good, and I don't think anyone would be able to pull this off better than you." Nero nodded in approval and she began to work.

15 inches. She chopped off 15 inches of Nero's hair. Then she styled it "Not that it needs much done to keep it up." The lady had said. She even offered to do make-up. After Nero's countless questions, she had black eyeliner and red lipstick that would last 3 months on her skin. The lady also very painfully waxed Nero's eyebrows. That part ended in death glares and obscenities. Needless to say Nero was beginning to feel human. She smiled.

"That will be 75 UD ma'am. Or if you use UD Visa, we accept plastic." Nero then realizing she had no money, put her acting to the test.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly get one more thing from you." Nero said sweetly. The lady smiled and encouraged Nero to go on. "I was wondering if you could show me how the seaweed wrap works?"

The lady stood and began to walk away. "Of course. Gimme one minute and I'll be right back with it." As soon as the lady exited the room, Nero booked it.

Nero soon found herself across the street, in another store that obviously sells clothes. Nero found a few pairs of clothes and asked to try them on. When she entered the dressing room she immediately put on her new found clothing. It was a very tight, black leather suit that had a zipper that lead from the crotch to the neck. She left a good size amount of her bust showing trying to imitate the lady from the salon, assuming that was how women dressed. She buckled all 7 straps to her combat boots and placed on her fingerless black gloves. What Nero saw in the mirror was so different that what she saw on T2._ Could this really be me_? She thought.

She began to make a makeshift bag out of a huge shirt. Once the bag was made she tossed in the rest of her clothing into it. A knock sounded at her stall. "Are you alright ma'am? You have been in there for quite a while." Nero panicked. She was stealing and the man was on to her. She turned to face the door and held out her palm. Estimating where his chest was on the other side of the door was easy. She sent a dart from her hand, through the stall, and between the man's eye sockets. As soon as she heard the satisfying gurgling from the man she ran to the register and beat the crap out of it until it opened and took off from the building with all the money. She didn't know how a register worked, but thinking back to the salon across the street, Nero knew what was inside of a register.

_So much for trying to be civilized_. She thought with a frown. _You just had to go and kill somebody. Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!_

Nero took the back way out of the building. The next shop she had in mind was a weapon shop. It's not like she needed more, hell she was the best weapon she could find, but it wouldn't hurt to go back with gifts. The weapons shop was just around the corner and it was called Zafarin's Metal. The weapons in the shop were sub-par to say the least, but would suffice in a battle if necessary. Behind the bar was a man dressed in odd clothing wearing a turban. He seemed nice enough and almost reminded her of the holy man Imam, but that was until he started making advances on her. Needless to say he flirted but Nero only had eyes for what was in the cases. _One more death couldn't hurt right?_ She sighed as she rubbed her temple.

Nero paid for a few daggers and shanks, but what really caught her eye was a gun. It was beautiful.

"What is this, Zafarin?" Nero's eyes glued the gun.

"Oh, That? That is Law." He began as he held up the gun. "This gun comes as a set. It is originally called Law and Order. This gun here is Law. It is an 18th century gun with patriotic designs and a mother of pearl handle." Zafarin grabbed another chrome gun. It had the same designs but instead of Law on the barrel it was Order. "This is Order. They are both 9mm handguns with custom bullets should you purchase this."

"Can it take any 9mm bullet or does it have to be customized?" Nero's eyes were transfixed on the guns.

"It can take just about any 9mm bullet; however, They both have a set of customized bullets, that will come with the gun. Law comes with explosive rounds and order comes with mini Plasma bullets. If you want different bullets however, you will have to pay for them. This gun here is pricey too. But beings I never have anyone come in anyway I will make you a deal. 3,000 UD"

Nero dug into her pockets and pulled out crumpled wads of cash and held it out for the man to count. "Is this enough?" The man sat at the counter and counted the money while Nero sat back and admired the gun. "You have enough here for both the guns, and 4 extra magazines."

"How about additional bullets?" Nero looked at the man.

"On the house." He smiled.

Nero left with 2 guns, 3 throwing knives, 5 shanks, 4 clips, explosive rounds, plasma rounds, hollow tips, and full metal jackets. _It feels like I am going to war_, she grinned.

She walked across to the next shop called Hygiene Heirs. _What a stupid name_, she thought. He she purchased the necessary essentials to keep herself clean for the next month and while she was at it she bought more make up. As she left the shop she wondered if anyone noticed the dead body across from the hair salon, and why hasn't the lady come looking for her yet?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn where is that girl? I am getting tired of waiting around here." said Riddick as he leaned against the ships door.

"Maybe she went to get cleaned up? Or perhaps she simply got lost?" Imam has been trying to reassure Riddick that she will show soon for a while now.

"The city isn't that big." Scoffed Riddick. "She had enough time to get lost three times over and have lunch." He rolled his eyes behind this goggles.

"If she isn't back in half an hour, I am leaving." Riddick said as he entered the ship. Only he was cut short from his walk when he heard yelling in the distant and Jack's voice.

"Uh.. Riddick.. I found Nero." she said as she pointed into the direction of the screaming.

A now very sexy Nero was running away from an angry mob.


End file.
